


Danny babysits Django

by djangobrown



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djangobrown/pseuds/djangobrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny from Love Handel babysits Django Brown. Bobbi and Sherman show up uninvited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny babysits Django

Knock knock. Danny opened the door to find his two bandmates standing outside.

"I brought lattes!" Bobbi said cheerfully in a singsongy voice. A somewhat disgruntled Sherman stood behind him.

"I told him not to come. He wouldn't listen." Sherman sighed.

"Um, guys, I'd love to hang out, b-" Danny was cut off by Bobbi weaseling his way inside. Sherman followed him. "Guys, really, I'm watching this kid. You can't be here."

"Why not?" Bobbi pouted. "Besides, you said we should hang out more."

"Fine," Danny sighed. "Just try not to make a mess." Sherman was already sitting on the couch with his shoes kicked off. Bobbi handed him a latte, grabbed one for himself and set the other one on a table. He cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek. Danny picked up his latte and sat down with the two.

"Django!" Danny yelled. He came running in from the other room.

"Hmm? Oh, hi!" He smiled as he waved at the two cuddling band members.

"Oh my goodness isn't he the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" Bobbi quickly muttered into Sherman's ear. He chuckled.

"What's up?" Django asked.

"Someone," Danny glanced at the two bandmates cuddling on his couch, "decided to show up unexpectedly. Hey, want some latte?" He handed the cup to Django and watched him take a sip. Django made a face. "Not a fan of coffee?" Danny chuckled, taking the cup back from him.

"I don't know how you guys drink that stuff. It's gross."

Danny smiled. "You might like it when you're older."

"I doubt it."

"Oh! Did I tell you that we're getting a cat?" Bobbi chimed in.

"Another one? Don't you already have like four?" Danny looked confused.

"Two," Bobbi corrected him. "Besides, I think that if I can give a poor animal a home, I should."

"God, you're turning into a cat lady." Bobbi rolled his eyes. "Well, Swampy doesn't mind it, do ya, Swampy?" Sherman was about to correct him; he hated being called Swampy. Instead he sighed.

"No, I suppose I don't."

"See, I told you!" He wrapped his arms around Sherman and rested his head on his shoulder. Danny noticed Django looking at the ground.

"You okay, little dude?"

"Uh, yeah." Django looked up. "I'm sorry if this is too personal of a question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but, um, how did you know you were gay?" He looked up at the three bandmates. Bobbi took this chance to make it about him.

"Well, for me, it was kind of a from-birth thing. I always thought girls were gross. Never grew out of that. I thought boys were cute. This one, on the other hand..." He jerked his thumb at a blushing Sherman.

"Please don't-" He was cut off by Bobbi.

"It was way, way back in the 1980s. After our show in Des Moines, I caught him checking out my ass. Can't blame him though, I am the hottest thing within a hundred miles." Sherman was extremely red by now, but you couldn't tell as he had his head buried in his hands. Danny leaned closer to Bobbi.

"Hey, can you not swear in front of the kid? His dad doesn't like it." He whispered.

"Oh, sure, yeah, sorry."

"So you learned you were gay because you were caught checking out some guy's butt?" Django looked confused.

"Well, no, we made out after the show too. And then we started making out after every show-" Bobbi continued.

"And on the tour bus and backstage before shows and practically anywhere you could make out without being seen by anyone that wasn't me. You made out in my dressing room once!" Danny interrupted.

"Actually, more than once."

"Great."

"Don't pretend you haven't joined us before."

"Yeah, you're right." Bobbi kissed Danny's cheek.

"Wait, so if all three of you are in a relationship why does Uncle Danny have his own apartment but you and Sherman share one?"

"Danny spends most of his time songwriting and playing his guitar and it can get too noisy with other people. Plus, if our apartment needed to be bug-bombed or something, we could crash here." Sherman explained.

"We wouldn't need our apartment bug-bombed. It's very clean."

"Actually, I think I saw an ant the other day."

"That's because you won't stop eating jelly sandwiches in bed!"

"They're really good, you'd like them if you tried them!"

"Ugh, you're so gross. I love you."

Django chuckled. "Hey, so, um, is there a reason you asked?" Danny looked at him.

"Oh, um, no. No reason. Just wondering." Django shrugged.

Sherman looked down at his watch and jumped up. "Oh, crap! We gotta go, Bobbi. I'm gonna be late for work."

Bobbi nodded and stood up. "Thanks for having us over."

"I didn't invite you, you invited yourselves."

"Whatever." Bobbi kissed Danny's cheek. He took Sherman's hand and walked out the door.

"Hey, Uncle Danny, I actually did ask for a reason. I, uh, kinda have a crush on this one kid…"

"Oh, cool. What's his name?"

"Phineas Flynn."

"I know him! He was the one that convinced us to reform Love Händel. Cool kid. Are you gonna tell him?"

"I mean, I've been thinking about it, but I feel kinda nervous. What if he doesn't like me?"

"The worst that can happen is he says no. You won't know how he feels until you ask. And I'm always here to talk if you need to. Your dad and sister are too."

"Thanks, Uncle Danny." Django smiled. Knock knock. "That's probably my dad." Danny walked over and opened the door.

"Hey dude," greeted Beppo. Django walked over to the door. "Hey Dad!" He smiled.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Good." Beppo looked up at Danny. "Thanks for watching him."

"Anytime."

"These are for you." Beppo handed Danny a paper plate with homemade cookies on it.

"Oh, thanks!"

"No problem. Thanks again for watching him."

Beppo and Django walked out the door. Danny closed it behind them.


End file.
